User blog:Juper0/Solo'able Baron?
Getting is big for a team. It can sway the game, or secure an otherwise close game. Solo'ing Baron can be huge for a team that is being pressed. We all know , , , and several others can do it. Even at lower levels with very few items. And early in the game the enemy team does not even think to look for it. so the chances of getting caught before 20 minutes is not high. And if you do, then its one kill for the enemy team, giving much less money and exp (globally speaking). The risk/reward ratio is pretty good. Let us look at some unorthodox soloers: I have soloed with , , and a few others, but I would not recommend that. The point is that it can be done. In high ranks and pro, they have that thing warded out the gills partially to be sure solo'ing never happens. Even on Dragon. I do think that dragon should be solo'able, but let us compare: As anyone can see, the bonuses compared to dragon are quite large. more than twice the gold, 6 times the exp (and its full global, instead of diminishing with distance) and then there is the buff. the trade off is more than 4 times the effective health, and suffering some AoE. I am not saying that Baron should be harder. when a team shows up to kill it, normally the gig is up just by evidence of the absents of the team. then there is pressure to do it fast, and champs with low health need to be VERY cautious. What I propose is one of the following be done (keep in mind, that I think it should be possible, but highly unlikely that someone would try to solo, even if they are fed): Solution 1 Baron is buffed over all, but gets a nerf for every champion after the first on the same team that is near (800 range). When 3 members of a team is near, the nerf brings it down to how it is now. The buff would be things like increased Armor, MR, damage, and attack speed. It would also have , which is removed when 2 champs are near. This would reduce the effectiveness of getting lots of life steal to solo it. Solution 2 Champions are given a damage, move speed, attack speed, armor and MR nerf when they start fighting it. the nerf is reduced when friendly champs are near (down to 0 nerf when 3 total friendlies are present) or when baron returns to full health or after 15 seconds of not fighting it. This presents two issues. The champ is less able to defeat baron AND if he is caught, he will not be able to defend himself as readily. I do think that when it comes to 60 minute games and full builds on level 18 champs, soloing is not so bad. chances are that baron is warded. and really, if it helps get the game over with at that point, then cool. maybe the buff from solution 1 or the nerf from solution 2 would be removed after 55 minutes. What Say You? Should Baron be solo'able by so many champs? No, Solution 1 No, Solution 2 No, but I have another solution. Yes, I think its best that it can be Solo'ed.